Soul Sacrifice
by anialexa
Summary: Luka Megurine, parte de la division de Angeles Guardianes, es asignada a cuidar de cierta joven de coletas aquamarinas. Da todo para poder estar a su lado -literalmente- pero, el precio que tiene que pagar a cambio sera muy alto? Podra Miku corresponder el amor de un Angel Caido? MikuxLuka, yuri. Historia de amor entre Angeles, Demonios y Humanos. Basada en 'Himitsu-Kuro no Chikai'
1. Chapter 1

**Como han estado, mis adorados lectors~? n.n Despues de tanto tiempo, porfin vuelvo a publicar algo xD~ Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**~AVISO: Bien, como dice en el summary, esta historia tratara de Angeles, Demonios y Humanos. Tendre cuidado de no blasfemar ni insultar nada que tenga que ver con DIOS, por eso no pondre su nombre directamente ni la Biblia ni nada de eso ._. Les pido perdon si lo llego a hacer Dx y que por favor me avisen, para cambiar las partes que lo requieran.**

**Sin mas~ les dejo la historia~**

**PD: Los personajes usados a continacion son ficticios y ni me pertenecen, son parte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias.**

* * *

\~Soul Sacrifice~/

_-~Estoy cayendo libremente por el cielo, cada vez la velocidad aumenta más y más, solo espero el momento en el que mi cuerpo se estrelle contra el suelo para poder dejar de respirar~-_

Desde el cielo te observaba, hasta que me convertí en tu Ángel Guardián. Te vi crecer, cambiar y madurar. Siempre estoy a tu lado, en todo momento; todo lo que haces lo veo, todo lo que dices lo escucho, todo lo que sientes me llega… lástima que ni siquiera tengas una idea de que existo o de quién soy yo. Aunque bueno no te culpo… ¿Cómo sabrías quien es tu ángel guardián?

Yo siempre te protegeré; tu sonrisa es mi alegría y tu llanto mi sufrimiento. Dentro de todo el tiempo en el que eh estado a tu lado como parte de tu sombra, llegué a encariñarme mucho contigo, demasiado. Tomé demasiado enserio mi trabajo contigo, aunque no te explicabas como, evité que te mataras varias veces, así hayan sido por culpa de accidentes, o por intentos de suicidio debido a desilusiones amorosas. Eres todo para mi, además de mi protegida eres la razón de mi existencia.

El día en el que habías decidido quitarte la vida colgándote de un árbol en el patio de tu escuela, decidí que ya no iba a pasar desapercibida para ti. Necesitabas a alguien urgentemente, ya que no tenías la suficiente confianza con tus padres para contarles tus problemas, a pesar de que ellos te adoraban y trataban de ayudarte; a tus amigos siempre que te ofrecían su ayuda los alejabas y te encerrabas en tu mundo de soledad; ya no iba a permitir que siguieras con esa actitud, ni mucho menos por un estúpido de cabellos azules que ni siquiera te trataba como te merecias. Desde ese día, decidí dejar a un lado mi invisibilidad, ya no aguanté el que no supieras de mi existencia; ahora te ayudaría en carne hueso, estaría contigo en vivo para ayudarte incondicionalmente aunque tú no quisieras. Por fin te podría acariciar y sentir tu piel con mis manos, podría ver tus ojos con tu mirada dirigida hacia los míos, pasaría mis dedos a través de tus cabellos aquamarinas y podría platicar contigo durante mucho tiempo; desde hoy dejaba mis alas para convertirme en humana y poder estar contigo.

Justamente en este momento, horas antes de que cometieras aquella atrocidad de quitare la vida, me encontraba cerrando un trato con quien jamás creí que llegaría incluso en situaciones extremas, pero no me quedaba otra opción…

Mi superior me lo prohibió, argumentando que estaría desviando el curso del destino, el cual no me correspondía cambiarlo. Mis suplicas no sirvieron de mucho, mas que para dejarme ser de nuevo su Ángel Guardián cuando le tocara renacer en otra época. Pero eso no era lo que quería. La quería a ella y la quería ahora; me necesitaba y yo curaría todas sus heridas por mas difícil que me resultara hacerlo; así que, como opción extrema, bajé del Cielo hacia las puestas del Infierno para poder cumplir con mi capricho. Mientras, el Demonio solo me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona, tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- Pronunció aquellas palabras como si esperara que saliera corriendo de aquel lugar tan horrendo y frívolo, en el que sólo el fuego descontrolado tenía voz y libertad de movimiento.

-Sí. Tan segura como que el Cielo es ilimitado.- Dije por fin estrechando la mano de aquel ser despreciable, dejando atrás todo lo que tenía y adoraba, cometiendo el pecado más atroz que pudo haber existido para el Libro de la Eternidad.

Justo cuando estreche la mano de mi contratista, llamas infernales recorrían toda mi espalda, haciendo que mi espina dorsal ardiera como no tienen idea. Mis alas que alguna vez fueron blancas, habían sido carbonizadas en unos segundos, tomando un color tan negro como la noche oscura, para luego ser arrancadas por el mismo hombre que me miraba con diversión.

-¿En verdad crees que vale la pena todo este sufrimiento por una simple humana, querida?- Dijo sosteniendo mis alas enfrente de mi cara, con sangre chorreando de los extremos que antes habían estado adheridos a mi espalda, para ser transformadas después en una especie de collar metálico color negro. Mis lágrimas caían al suelo, el dolor por el cual estaba pasando prácticamente me estaba matando, pero aun así mi respuesta no dejaría de ser la misma, ni estaría alejada de la realidad.

Dirigí mi mirada melancólica hacia aquellos ojos rojos, y tomando el collar le di mi respuesta.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, vale la pena.- Coloqué el collar sobre mi cuello, el par de alas relucía sobre el centro entre mis clavículas. Después de escucharla risa maléfica del Demonio, aparecí en medio de un parque, teniendo como vestimenta mi toga blanca.

La luna estaba empezando a tomar control del cielo y las estrellas comenzaban a mostrar su presencia. Había unas cuantas tiendas de ropa cerca, así que me decidí por ir a comprar algo para cambiarme la toga, al parecer el Demonio tuvo la comparecencia de darme un poco de dinero, por lo menos, aunque yo después tendría que rendirle cuentas… Sin vergüenza…

Ya con una ropa decente para este tiempo y lugar (unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa y chaqueta negras y unos converse blancos) me encaminé al lugar en donde dentro de poco mi querida protegida de coletas aquamarinas cometería la peor tontería que podría hacer.

Estaba segura que todo cambiaria cuando nos encontráramos por primera vez. Sólo esperaba que el cambio fuera para bien…

* * *

**Y, que les parecio?c: La verdad tenia ganas de escribir una historia con esta tematica desde hace tiempo xD me gusta mucho. Y como por fin termino el periodo de examenes (YEIH~ *-*/) decidi escribirlo de una buena vez xD**

**Me preguntaran:  
Por que cuernos empiezas otra historia cuando ni siquiera vas a la mitad de "Rosas Asesinas"?  
Y Yo les respondere:  
...Buena preguna c: La verdad esque... me trabe c: una amiga me dio ideas, pero ninguna me gusto... se como empezar el otro cap, pero no como seguirlo Dx ideas o sugerencias? seran bienvenidas con mucho gusto n.n/ Solo dejen un sexy review con sus opiniones/ideas/pensamientos/etc que yo gustosa los leere y tomare en cuenta n.n~**

**Sin mas me despido, me muero de suen~o x.x y todavia no termino mi tarea Dx**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mis historias y a las que me han apoyado, enserio no saben como me alegran el "dia". Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, la cual puede que sea mas melancolica que las otras que he escrito, tratare de temas un poco mas serios, y pondre algo de humor c: para aquellos que leyeron "Amor Oton~al"... lo que les espera xD jejejejeeee (ok no ._.).**

**Bueno ahora si, me despido~ Se cuidan n.n/ nos leeremos pronto ;3 Alex fuera~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Que tal, mis lectors? Les vengo con otro cap de esta historia ;D  
Oh, y se me olvido decirles, que la idea de esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba la cancion de Himitsu-kuro no chikai perdonen por no haberlo mencionado ._. se me va la onda xD pero ya lo arregle en el summary ;3  
Bueno~ sin mas que decir *redobles de tambor*  
~La conti!~ Disfrutenla ;3**_

_**PD: Los personajes usados a continuacion no me pertenecen, son parte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, que a la vez pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias.  
PD2: Gracias por leer n.n/**_

* * *

_**\~Soul Sacrifice~/**_

_.-~La oscuridad de mi corazón, va desapareciendo por la luz de tu ilusión~-._

Después de haber caminado durante unos minutos, al fin divisaba la entrada a la escuela de mi adorada protegida.

La institución era un edificio grande de color marrón que se encontraba encima de una especie de montaña pequeña. La entrada no tenía rejas, por lo que cualquiera podría entrar sin problemas a cualquier hora del día. Menos mal que no había terroristas por aquí… Para llegar había que subir primero como unas 200 escaleras, pero ya adentro había un hermoso jardín con enredaderas, arbustos, árboles de cerezo y una fuente a la izquierda de la escuela. Pareciera que todo el lugar estuviera en perfecta sincronía con la naturaleza, en verdad era una vista bella, creo que lo único que la riega es tener que venir aquí a estudiar. Pobre de los humanos. Como sea, tenía que darme prisa si quería evitar lo que Miku estaba a punto de hacer.

Detrás del edificio, el cual cabe destacar que era muy grande (DEMASIADO, son como 6 pisos de altura…), había un patio con canchas para hacer deportes y muchos más árboles. Apenas se podían divisar los contornos de las cosas ya que la noche estaba ganando terreno en la oscuridad. Volteaba para todos lados, buscando señales de movimiento, algo que me indicara que la joven a la que estaba buscando se encontraba todavía con vida.

Me adentré un poco más en el patio, y con lo silencioso que estaba el lugar pude escuchar unos ligeros sollozos que provenían de entre los árboles. A la derecha de las canchas, había un lugar despejado con un asta bandera en el medio. Unas escaleras de metal estaban acomodadas en diagonal, apoyándose en el poste, mientras la bandera del instituto yacía en el suelo. Voltee hacia arriba, justo en la punta del asta, mi querida protegida se encontraba amarrando una cuerda alrededor de su cuello, la cual estaba conectada a las cuerdas del poste; ya casi se encontraba lista para saltar al vacío.

Pero en cuanto se dejó caer, saqué una navaja que había conseguido en un mercado de por aquí, y me dirigí rápidamente hacia el poste, cortando la cuerda de un solo intento. Permaneció colgada durante 3 segundos, pero luego su cuerpo iba cayendo descontroladamente hacia el piso. Hubiera sido un impacto tremendo de 12 metros de altura en caída libre, pero logré atraparla entre mis brazos, tipo carga nupcial, antes de que ocurriera una tragedia horrible.

Miku estaba desmayada, pareciera que hubiera caído en un shock. Su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas que se secaban con el viento que hacía en ese momento, pareciera como si las pesadillas estuvieran perturbándola en sus sueños. La expresión de su rostro era una de completo sufrimiento, tenía una mueca por boca, estaba pálida y se veía tan frágil. Mi pobre y adorada Miku… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer yo por ti? Dime lo que sea, que yo me encargaré de hacerlo realidad…

Las nubes se empezaban a juntar en el cielo, la luna estaba tan resplandeciente y, como siempre, estaba acompañada de millones de estrellas. El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y el clima estaba más helado de lo habitual. Varios escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda haciéndome temblar.

Rayos, tenía que irme con Miku de ese lugar ahora.

* * *

Llevé a Miku a mí casa (la cual formaba parte del trato que hice con cierta persona de la cual no quiero hablar en estos momentos) y la acomodé en el cuarto de huéspedes. La recosté sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, ordené unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su cabello aquamarina y me quedé observándola durante un rato. Era un ser tan bello, que ni siquiera me explico cómo una persona tan linda y tierna como ella pudiera llegar a llorar tanto. Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave. No quería que se escapara después de haber tratado de cometer suicidio… aunque… de seguro se asustaría demasiado si llegaba a despertarse antes de que yo llegara… y me tomaría por acosadora… pensaría cosas malas de mi… Agrh, cuernos…

Salí de la casa a toda prisa. Necesitaba alejarme lo más rapido posible de Miku que pudiera, además de que no me convenía que él supiera donde estaba la casa. Aunque de seguro mi superior ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, probablemente mandaría a alguien más a investigar…

-Mi querida y pequeña Luka. ¿Qué le pasó a tus alas?- Salió una voz no tan misteriosa por detrás de mí. De todas las personas, tuvo que mandar a esta, que bien.

-Digamos que no me servían para este trabajo, Arcángel León.- Dije con un tono de aburrimiento en mi voz.

-Oh, vamos Luka, sabes que estás haciendo las cosas mal. Lo único que lograrás es que ambas salgan perjudicadas.- Se paró enfrente de mí, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. -¿Sabes? Él está preocupado por ti, y está dispuesto a perdonarte, sólo debes de volver con nosotros y recuperar tus alas. ¡Y listo! Asunto arreglado~.- Dijo levantando su pulgar en modo de aprobación al plan y mostrando una sonrisa cálida.

-No estará arreglado para ella…- Me zafé de su agarre y me encaminé hacia un mercado para comprar comida y poder preparar una cena decente.

-Vamos Lukaaa. ¡Ella es una simple humana!- Empezó a caminar atrás mío. –Ni siquiera tiene nada de especial, ¿no pudiste conformarte con sólo ser su ángel guardián?- Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-… Lo sigo siendo, estoy haciendo mi trabajo, la estoy cuidando ¿sabes?- Voltee a ver al cielo, pidiendo perdón en silencio. –Además, siendo invisible para ella no iba a lograr mucho. Evitar que se mate accidentalmente es una cosa, pero que ella decida suicidarse es otra; necesita ayuda urgentemente y nadie mejor que yo, que la conoce de pies a cabeza, puede cambiarla para bien.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, que solo abrió un ojo para voltearme a ver. –Sus padres no pueden ayudarla porque ella no los deja; sus amistades no se le pueden acercar sin ser rechazados. ¡No tiene a nadie de confianza ni nadie se da cuenta de lo que realmente sufre!- Paré en seco para voltearme completamente hacia él.

-No es tu obligación mejorar su vida, querida…- Me miró con ojos de compasión. –A parte, ella es una estúpida por no buscar ayuda por si misma.-

-¡CALLATE! Es mi deber guiarla a una vida plena y feliz. Y si puedo lograr que cambie su mueca de dolor a una sonrisa verdadera, haré lo que sea.- Dije con determinación.

-Lo que… sea… ¿Segura?-

En eso, parpadeó un brillo casi cegador, proveniente del par de alas que colgaban en mi cuello, recordándome el trato que tenía con aquel ser despiadado y cruel.

* * *

_**Que opinan? :3  
~ALEEEEEX!  
-*esquiva una tuna voladora* L-luka o.o?! O SII *-*! *Se lanza corriendo para ir a abrazarla*  
~*La detiene con un pie* Que te crees que haces? Que paso con tu otra historia?  
-Emm... etto... esque me vinieron muuuchasideas para esta historiaa xD pero la conti de "Rosas Asesinas" ya casi estaaaa ;w; es solo que la escuela *blahblahblah* y eh tenido que hacer *blahblahblah* y por esooo no estaa*blahblahblah* GOMENASAI! TTuTT  
~-.-U bueno ya tranquila, solo te estare exijiendo de ahora en adelante que ni te atrevas a dejar una historia descontinuada 7.7p como lo has estado haciendo con una amiga recientemente...  
- OO! Eso es pork es dificil escribir con otra persona Dx se mezclan ideas y asii .-. pero sii las terminaree! Dx esmas, en este puente, veras que le avanzare a as 4 historias *-*/  
~ Eso espero... y tu amiga tambien -.-...**_

_**Sii... bueno .-.  
algun comentario/critica/aviso/opinion/alagod:/etc que quieran hacerme saber? Reviewen y yo con gusto les atiendo ;D (me senti como operadora de telefonia ._.U)**_

_**Akira Grit Akaku:**Muchas gracias xD Enserio? *-* estare esperando a que la publiques para leerla xD -Me encanta esa tematica *-*- Que tan pronto actualize xD? Saludos n.n/_

**_Emi:_**_ Me alegra que te gusten mis historias *-* Despues de todo las escribo para personas a quienes les guste el MikuxLuka *Q*/ Saludos n.n  
__Enserio?D: Te deseo exito n.n_

**_Anthy:_**_ xD Muchisias gracias! Que bueno que te gusto :D_

**_Lupis Suigintou:_**_ Sii, de ahi saque parte de la idea xD solo que se me olvido mencionarlo... mil disculpas Dx_

**_Regiz:_**_ Yeih~! Gracias xD espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n/_

**_Fersi Lovedeath:_**_ Graciaaas~! jajaj xD enserio? Oh~ estoy pensando en hacer una historia en donde Miku y Luka son *laralaralaa~* ya que tambien me encanta esa tematica xD Me alegraa que te haya gustado el comienzo n.n espero que te encante el desarrollo *w* Muchas gracias xD intento ser lo mas original que puedo~ Yo tampoco xD por eso dije "seamos la primera B)" al menos en espan~ol .-.  
Yeih *-* gracias xD DEMASIADO irritante Dx mas cuando una se muere de suen~o ;w;_

**_Bueno~ hasta aqui repondi reviews xD perdonen si me equivoque en algun nombre ._. ando viendo solo con un ojo .o (culpen al suenio, no a Luka~) Agradesco de todo corazon a todas aquellas personas que han puesto esta historia en sus "favoritos" o que la estan siguiendo, o que me siguen a MI xD en verdad no saben cuanto me alegran~ Espero poder seguirlos entreteniendo y que les siga gustando esta historia.~_**

**_Me despido n.n/ maniana tengo examen de quimica y no eh estudiado nada BD Saludos n.n/_**

**_~Alex fuera~  
PD3: Luka les manda saludos tambien :B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Y aqui les traigo la conti~! *se escuchan aplausos del publico* jajaa xD Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia y leerla n.n espero que les siga gustando x3 y que disfruten de este cap n.n/  
Sin mas les dejo leer~ tengo tarea que hacer dX**_

_**PD: Los personajes utilizados a continuacion no me pertenecen u.u forman prte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias n.n**_

_**PD2: Este cap va dedicado a Emi~ por haber sacado una buena nota en su examen ;D y por dejar review en cualquier cap de cualquier historia ;w; Gracias xD Felicidades n.n/**_

* * *

_**\~Soul Sacrifice~/**_

_.-~ Solo pido una cosa, ámame. Solo necesito una cosa, ayúdame. Pero por favor… sálvame~-._

~Lo que… sea… ¿Segura?~

En eso, parpadeó un brillo casi cegador, proveniente del par de alas que colgaban en mi cuello, recordándome el trato que tenía con aquel ser despiadado y cruel…

-¿Sabes, querida? No sé qué hiciste, nuestro superior no me lo quiso decir… sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- Me dio la espalda y estiró sus alas color hueso, dejando ver el revés de la toga, la cual era de color dorado, envuelto con un cinturón plateado alrededor del abdomen. –No me gustaría que te arrepintieras de tu decisión a medio camino.-

-No te preocupes, León. No lo haré.- Renuncié a todo por ella, no me iba a retractar tan fácilmente. Ni que lo quisiera. Además, tenía un trato en pie; yo nunca me iba para atrás.

-Oh~ Se me olvidaba. Luka…- El Arcángel volteo su cabeza hacia mí. –Él dijo que si eras capaz de cambiar la vida de tu protegida, ósea que si logras que ella deje de tener esos pensamientos crueles, que sea una chava amable, gentil, honesta y una persona de bien, si puedes cambiar su destino para que le sean abiertas las puertas del Cielo… tu alma podría ser redimida.- Sonrió. -¿No es eso una buena noticia?- Me guiñó un ojo, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Si, era una buena noticia. Miku podría ir al Cielo; pero yo no podría volver.

Entre al mercado que estaba a un lado de mi persona y compre varias latas de atún, puerros, nieve de chocolate, leche, soda, lo suficiente para cenar ahorita y desayunar mañana. Sólo espero que todavía no haya despertado…

* * *

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!- Mientras tanto, una joven de coletas aquamarinas gritaba exaltada en una habitación cerrada. -¿Q-ueee…?- Se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Trató de forzar la manilla de la puerta, pero ésta nomás no se movía.- ¿!PERO QUE CUERNOS HAGO AQUÍ!?- Después de intentar abrir con varias patadas y verse su intención fallida, se rindió. La pequeña estaba asustada, se sentía cohibida. No sabía que hacer o el por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. ¿Acaso su plan de quitarse la vida había funcionado, y ahora se encontraba en una "sala de espera"? o ¿su intento de despedirse de este mundo no dio resultados y alguien la salvo?... ¿Y si era algún pervertido que quería cometer necrofilia?

-T-tengo que salir d-de aquí ahora mismo.- Dicho eso en un susurro, se dirigió a la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama. Forcejeó con el seguro para abrirla, pero tampoco dio resultados.

El miedo y la adrenalina se estaban juntando en su cuerpo, la joven se sentía como un ratón acorralado; los latidos de su corazón aceleraban descontrolados y su respiración era entrecortada.

"_Querías suicidarte ¿no? Pues, ahora confronta tu castigo por tratar de cometer tal pecado._" Decía una vocecita en su interior, que al parecer resultaba ser su conciencia.

Era verdad. Ella había querido quitarse la vida por culpa de una desilusión amorosa. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida y haberse dejado engañar por una sonrisa falsa y palabras mediocres? Después de todo, el peli azul lo único que quería era jugar con ella, nunca la tomó como algo serio. Ella, una chica inocente, débil, antisocial, mentirosa… cobarde… ¿Cómo alguien podría llegar a fijarse en tal intento de humano? Se daba lástima a ella misma.

¿Y si cambiaba? Después de todo, no estaba sola; tenía a su adorada familia que la apoyaba en todo, tenía excelentes amigos que en realidad se preocupaban por ella… entonces… ¿Por qué los alejaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola… tan… vacía?

"_Suficiente_." Pensó para sus adentros. "_Primero, saldré de aquí… ya después pensare que hacer con mi miserable vida._"

Justo cuando la peli aqua pensaba en romper los vidrios de la ventana, escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y giraba la perilla.

-Vaya, me tarde más de lo esp…- Una peli rosa entraba justo en el momento en que la joven de coletas tenia uno de sus puños envueltos con una sábana, lista para atinar un golpe a la ventana. Ambas se quedaron petrificadas por un momento; la pequeña tenía una cara de espanto, mientras la mayor presentaba una mirada de nerviosismo. –C-creo… que debería presentarme…-

* * *

Maldición. Esto tenía que pasarme. Primero, Miku se desmaya (menos mal que llegue a tiempo), luego, llega León diciéndome que me va a tener vigilada (agradezco que no puede verlo todo como nuestro superior) y que me va a visitar de vez en cuando, pero fuera de la casa –ya que esta casa estaba fuera de su rango-, y por último, Miku decide despertarse antes de que yo llegara y trata de aventarse por la ventana.

Sip, mejor encuentro no pudimos haber tenido.

-Bueno Mik- señorita, mi nombre es Luka Megurine.- Dije mientras entraba en la habitación y hacía una reverencia. –P-por favor, no se asuste. No le voy a hacer daño.- Si no todo lo contrario.

-Ah… q-que bien. Yo me llamo Miku Hatsune… Dígame…- Se acercó un poco hacia mí y cruzó los brazos. -… ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?-

-Pues,- Vamos Luka, invéntate una mentira creíble en menos de 5 segundos. -, estaba en los alrededores de la escuela para conocerla, ya que soy una alumna de nuevo ingreso y no quería llegar toda desubicada, jaja.- Bieeen, parece que se está tragando el cuento. –Luego vi lo que estabas a punto de hacer… no me contuve así que salí a ayudarte, y como vi que estabas inconsciente, decidí traerte a mi casa para cuidarte hasta que despertaras.- Me senté a un costado de la cama y le dirigí una sonrisa amistosa. –Probablemente tienes un Ángel Guardián que te cuida mucho y que se preocupa por ti.- Indirectas, simples pero verdaderas indirectas.

-Si claro… ¿Y en dónde está? Que no lo veo.- Dijo con tono melancólico para después sentarse en el otro lado de la cama. –De seguro se está cansando de mi.- Volteó a ver la ventana.

Esas palabras me cayeron como balde de agua fría por la mañana. Cuantas ganas tenía en ese momento de abrazarla, de estrechar su cuerpo contra el mío y decirle que siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla, que todo estaría bien. Suprimí el deseo de decirle quien era yo en realidad, ese secreto no me conviene revelarlo aún.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que decidí levantarme y ofrecerme a preparar la cena. Miku quería negarse a comer al principio, pero pude convencerla a que se quedara por un rato, después de todo, seriamos "compañeras de instituto", conocernos mas no nos vendría nada mal; aunque más bien ella sería la que me conocería, porque yo ya se todo sobre ella. Había preparado un platillo de puerros y atún para cenar, ya que era la comida favorita de ella combinada con la mía, y como postre disfrutamos de unas bolas de nieve de chocolate. A ambas nos gustaba la nieve de chocolate, y al parecer a ella la relajaba, ya que pareció haber olvidado el tema de su casi suicidio por un momento.

Pasamos un buen tiempo, platicamos de muchas cosas y contábamos uno que otro chiste. Hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír; me relajaba verla de esta forma, pareciera que la tristeza se hubiese esfumado, aunque sea solo una máscara que ella estaba poniendo para que nadie se sintiera incomoda. Pronto no tendría que fingir su risa, de eso me encargaría yo. Si puedo redimir el alma rota de Miku, no me importaba que la mía se pudriera en el Infierno, ya después me preocuparía por ello, ahorita lo único que quería era verla a ella realmente feliz.

-Entonces, Luka, ¿mañana que es lunes iras al instituto verdad?- Me preguntó cuando ya se estaba despidiendo y se encontraba fuera de mi casa. Yo nomas asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa adornando mi cara. -¿Y en que salón te toco? Digo, porque ya vamos a dos semanas de haber empezado la escuela…-

Cuernos…

* * *

_**Y hasta aqui le dejare por ahora~ Les gusto? espero que si n.n  
~Luka: Vaya, no te tardaste tanto como con la otra historia.  
-Nop n.n que estes aqui exigiendome a servido de algo *-*/  
~Luka: *aparece gota de agua en la frente* See... como sea, que fue eso de que cambiaste de primera persona a segunda?  
-AH~! Esque estaba leyendo un libro (Bien GENIAL *-*/)en el que la protagonista habla en primera persona, y cuando se refiere a las escenas en donde ella no esta, las relata en segunda persona n.n y me gusto la idea~ asi que la estoy probando *-*  
~Luka: Ahhh... bueno...**_

_**Sip~ total, alguna sugerencia/opinion/advertencia/error/algo ue quieran decirme? Solo dejen un review ya saben ;3**_

_**Lupis Suigintou:** algo~ espero no hacerla sufrir demasiado .-._

_**Akira Grit Akaku:** enserio? *Q* si lo llegas a escribir pasameloo! x3 jaja xD te entiendo... bueno lo esperare :D_

_**Emi:** jajajaj xDD lo see~ Espero que tu espera haya valido la pena n.n/ Felicidades por sierto :B Espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n/_

_**Regiz: **Gracias~! *-* Espero que te haya encantado este cap xD_

_** .285: **jaja xD todavia falta n.n/_

_**edgichi: **jaja muchisias graciaaas~! x3  
Enserio? Cuando lo publiques me pasas el link? *-* porfaas xD Espero no haber tardado tanto ;3_

**_Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que dejan reviews, que siguen a esta historia o que la agregan a favoritos~ En verdad me hacen feliz xD Espero poder seguirlos entreteniendo y que los proximos capitulos tambien les gusten n.n_**

**_Bueno~ me despido xD espero que pasen un buen dia/tarde/noche n.n/ byebye :B  
~Alex fuera~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**He regresado desde las sombras para updatear la historia~! *o*/ Ok no ._. Sumimasen Dx Perdon por tardarme ;w; pero bueno... la verdad esque tenia planeado postear el capitulo dentro de otra semana mas... pero uno de mis adorados lectors me pidio que no los torturara tanto con la espera, asi quetrate de escribir el cap lo mas rapido que pude \o/ aunque tambien queria hacerlos esperar poquito para que les carcomiera la curiosidad de saber que iba a pasar :3 pero bueenoo~ por fin llego la hora *-*/**

**Sin mas~ les dejo leer la continuacion n.n  
PD: Los personajes utilizados a continuacion no me pertenecen parte de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. *-*  
PD2: Este cap se lo dedicare a ~**_**edgichi**~_ **Muchas gracias por todo n.n/ espero que te guste~ Y a todos mis amados lectors tambien *-*/  
~Los quiero~ Gracias por leer esta historia n.n/**

* * *

\~Soul Sacrifice~/

_.-~Las mentiras de ilusión se esfuman con cada latido de mi corazón, dejando una cruel realidad, de un destino de perdición~-._

-Emm… - Que buen pretexto le puedo dar… -Mañana me darán el horario junto con las indicaciones de mi salón, lo único que tengo por seguro es que estaré cursando 3er semestre.- Dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Está bien.- Dijo con la mirada algo perdida, mostrando un poco de decepción. –Entonces, mañana nos veremos.- Sonrió y movió la mano en señal de despedida, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta para emprender su camino, bajo la cabeza y volvió a hablar, esta vez con tono melancólico. –Luka… quería a-agradecerte por l-lo de hoy…- Giró su cabeza para poder verme. – Creo que alguien allá arriba decidió darme otra oportunidad.- Cerró los ojos y se fue alejando poco a poco de mi hogar.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, después de todo, no había sido un mal encuentro. Su voz era tan dulce aunque a la vez mostrara soledad; sus ojos eran hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo podía notar que su mirada estaba vacía; pero lo que más me dolía, era su sonrisa falsa. Y aun así, no dejaba de ser tan bella ante mis ojos. ¿De eso se trataba el amor? ¿De que por más imperfecta que sea la persona no deja de ser perfecta para uno? ¿En verdad amaba a Miku, o sólo sería un capricho pasajero?

No, yo la amaba, y la amo enserio; ahora más que nunca tengo la determinación de hacerla feliz y posar una sonrisa real en sus labios, sin importarme las consecuencias que me vendrán después. Solo necesitaba arreglar un asunto urgentemente…

Como le haré para entrar a su escuela… -Diablos.- Maldije susurrando, mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Bueno chavos, ahora hará su presentación una alumna nueva que acaba de llegar ayer, por favor, pónganle atención.- Anunció el profesor que, al parecer, llevaba por nombre Kiyoteru. Era la clase de historia y ya había perdido como 15 minutos, todo por un pequeño… inconveniente.

* * *

\~Flashback~/

-Discúlpeme, pero no la puedo aceptar en esta institución de la noche a la mañana.- Decía el director mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el escritorio y se acomodaba en la silla.- Además, ya van dos semanas de clase. ¿No pudo haberse inscrito antes?- Se llevó una mano al mentón. –No, lo siento. De ni una manera.-

Bueno… hora de usar el plan B.

-Perdóneme en verdad Licenciado… pero… wow, aquí hace mucho calor, ¿no le parece?- Dije mientras me acercaba al escritorio y desabotonaba unos cuantos botones de mi blusa.

-E-ejem… ¿e-enserio?- Su cara se estaba empezando a poner roja.

-Demasiado…- Jugué con mi tono de voz y me senté en el escritorio. -¿Puedo ver la lista de inscripciones?-

* * *

\~Fin del Flashback~/

-Ahjg- Susurre. Me daba escalofríos solo de recordar ese momento. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho… menos mal que no llego a nada serio. Llegando a la casa me bañare con cloro, después de todo, sentí como su mirada pervertida se posaba sobre mi cuerpo… fue horrible. Al menos logré mi cometido…

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Luka Megurine. Soy originaria de aquí, de Osaka, pero desde muy chica me fui a vivir a Inglaterra junto con mi familia por cosas de negocios. Apenas ayer acabamos de regresar a vivir aquí. Emm… no sé qué más decir… ¿Alguna pregunta?- Vaya, estoy más nerviosa de lo que creí. Solo espero que no pregunten nada demasiado personal.

-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó un peli morado situado al final del salón, algo sonrojado.

-No…- Respondí simplemente.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?-Le tocó el turno de preguntar a una peli verde de cabello corto.

-Mmmm… cantar.- Al menos, casi siempre me la paso cantando. ¿Pero tiempo libre? Los ángeles guardianes pasamos todo el día cuidando de nuestros protegidos, y nos acostumbramos tanto que ya no pensamos en el tiempo libre.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- Una rubia de cabello corto se levantó un poco de su asiento para que la pudiera ubicar, aunque no esté tan chica.

-Atún.- Si hay algo que adore en la tierra (aparte de Miku) es el pescado~.

-¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?- Busque el origen de aquella voz, lo cual no fue tan difícil, ya que muchos alumnos voltearon a ver a cierto peli azul con cara de incredulidad; otros simplemente suspiraron resignados. Al parecer era común de aquel chico invitar a salir a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Y para colmo, tenía una sonrisa de idiota plasmada en su rostro. Ah, ya sé quién es…

-Hm, si eres tan idiota como lo pareces, no lo creo.- Traté de sonar lo más seria y sarcástica que pude. Y creo que lo logré, ya que todo el salón se quedó callado durante tres segundos, hasta que se escuchó a alguien gritar el tan famoso "OOH!", después de eso todo mundo se echó a reír, a excepción de una sola persona.

-Jjajajaja, vaya Shion, hasta que por fin alguien se resiste a tus encantos.- Se burló el peli morado que se sentaba al lado.

Después de mi comentario, y de que por fin tomara asiento justo en el centro del salón, el ambiente dentro del salón se aliviano un poco; al parecer, muchas chicas han sido usadas como juguete por ese tal Shion, tal y como Miku, quien sólo mantenía su cabeza con la vista pegada en el pizarrón. Como si en verdad le importaran tanto las clases…

El tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era hora de volver a nuestras casas. Las materias que más se me facilitaron fueron Inglés e Historia (eso de haber vivido por más de 200 años y haberlo presenciado casi todo sí que había sido de gran utilidad). Las no fueron tan problemáticas, después de todo, siempre estaba al lado de Miku cuando se ponía a estudiar para los exámenes. De hecho, unas que otras personas se sorprendieron al ver que no tenía problemas por seguir el horario o ubicarme en la escuela, pero no pasaron de simples asombros. Me había llevado bien con casi todos los del grupo, la verdad es que la mayoría eran buenas personas, sorpresivamente había pasado un rato agradable en la escuela después de todo, hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque Miku no me dirigió la palabra durante todo el día, ni siquiera una mirada de reconocimiento. ¿Por qué se alejaba de mí?

-Oh, mira, es Luka- Dijo una voz de tras de mí, cuando me encontraba bajando las escaleras afuera de la institución.

-Que tal, Kagamine?- Voltee para saludar a los gemelos rubios. Ellos eran de los pocos amigos en quienes Miku podía confiar; tenían una personalidad interesante: mientras Len era tranquilo, amable y serio, su copia, Rin, era más del tipo hiperactivo, directa y tajante. Podría decirse que eran la contraparte del otro.

-¿Seguros? No parece…- Dijo Rin.

-Aunque… eso explicaría el porqué de su aparición repentina…- Argumento Len.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de con quien estaban hablando. Cuando se es un Ángel Guardián, no podemos ver quiénes son los demás ángeles guardianes de los demás, por lo que no me había dado cuenta de quienes protegían a los Kagamine, hasta ahorita…

-Oh, vaya, Luka los puede ver~.- Sonrió Rin.

* * *

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!" Eran los pensamientos de cierta chica de coletas aquamarinas que se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa para después dirigirse a su habitación, ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio. –Pensé que lo que decían de ti eran puras mentiras, Shion Kaito… ¡eres un sínico!- Se aventó a la cama boca abajo y se tapó el rostro con una almohada, para poder dejar que salieran sus lágrimas sin que nadie la viera, aunque a estas horas no había nadie más que ella en la casa.

Al fin le había caído el veinte de que aquel chico nunca la iba a llegar a ver como algo más que una diversión temporal. Decidió deshacerse de toda esa rabia que llevaba dentro llorando, aunque no sabía que era lo que la enojaba más: el hecho de que Kaito quisiera salir con otra chica, o que quiera salir con Luka. Aunque a todo esto… ¿Por qué le enojaba que le haya preguntado a Luka? Si hubiera sido otra chica probablemente se molestaría, pero con Luka le daba rabia. ¿Será porque ella la conoció primero y fue quien la salvó de haber cometido una estupidez? Si eso era… Luka la salvó de haber cometido un grave error, así que ahora le tocaba a Miku alejarla de aquel desgraciado y evitar que arruine su vida con él, porque una vez que Kaito ponía su vista sobre un objetivo, podía llegar a ser demasiado insistente, hasta que cumpliera su meta. Sólo él sabía lo que tenía planeado hacerle a la chica de cabellera rosada…

* * *

**Hola~! Espero que haya salido bien el cap... bueno~ tan siquiera esta mas larguito \o/ al menos eso intente ._. Sorry TTuTT Ahorita ando algo... apretada con mi tiempo. Andan encargando demasiada tarea \o/ Y ya comienzo con los examenes ._. (otra vez TTuTT), por lo tanto... no creo poder publicar dentro de dos semanas. Despues de esas dos semanas~ les compensare :D  
~Luka:QUE CUERNOS FUE ESO DEL FLASHBACK?! 7. 7  
EHh... saque la idea de un cap del anime Zero no tsukaima... Ademas~ lo unico que hiciste fue ensen~iarle algo de tus GRANDES atributos ;B no te ise ver tan ofrecida! Todos sabemos que lo estas haciendo por el bien de Miku =w= *es golpeada con una tuna* AW~!  
~Luka: 7. 7 mas te vale que los proximos caps sean interesantes...  
Tratare TTuTT/**

**Bueno~ hora de responder reviews \o/**

edgichi: Me alegra que te haya encantado xD Espero que este cap tambien te guste n.n y jeje, disculpa ._. es un trauma por parte de mi escuela Cuando lo termines me lo pasas?:D y WOW ._. eso si que es mucho trabajo!Mis respetos *se inclina* Espero no haberte torturado tanto con la espera He tenido muchas cosas que hacer... Gomen u.u

Lupis Suigintou: algoo~ Solo lo necesario para divertirlos un rato~ (en los capitulos siguientes se entendera) n.n

.285: Gracias xD Espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n/

Akira Grit Akaku: Tu review me alegro el dia 8D jaja xD gomenasai espero que este cap lo compense xD jaja ok no ._.  
Gracias~! Estare esperando por leerlo xD Saludos n.n/

**Bueno~ eso fue todo xD Muchas gracias por sus preciados reviews! Enserio no saben cuanto les agradesco sus comentarios y su apoyo \n.n/Les pido disculpas por la mala ortografia u.u Ando algo distraida ultimamente \o/  
**Espero** que les haya gustado este cap n.n hago lo mejor que puedo :$ y no quiero quedarles mal u.u**

**Sin mas~ me despido n.n/ tengo tarea que hacer DDx y para colmo, es de redaccion e-e (osea, escribir y mas escribir).  
Algun comentario/error/sugerencia/pedido/advertencia/ala go/algo que les gustaria decirme? Dejen un sexy review~ porfaas! *w***

**Hasta la proxima~! n.n/  
~Alex fuera~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihi n.n/! H-habia dicho d-dos semanas, no? Jjejejee GOMENASAAI por la demoraa Dx En verdad, no era mi intencion fallarles tan cruelmente ;w; Ha pasado casi un mes... TTuTT EN verdad lo siento. Pasare a darles mis pateticas excusas en lo que empieza el cap solo para amenizar~:  
1.- Flojeraa (flojeraflojeraflojera)= Me la he pasado como un oso invernando =w=... en verano... jejejej,  
2.- Falta de imaginacion eh inspiracion= De por si tengo bien poca, y decide fallarme ahora que estoy libre ;w;  
3.- Humor= See... eh estado con mi tipico humor de "meh..." y es de que "no quiero hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada y no voy a hacer nada". A lo cual, se que es patetico, infantil e irresponsable de mi parte... en serio, perdonen u.u *se inclina***

**Buenoo... espero que no esten enojados conmigo, mis lectors aunque no los culpo si lo estan... Espero que les guste este cap. No revise ortografia, eso pienso hacerlo cuando todos los documentos tengan pocos dias de existencia. Lo hare como revision general, asi que les pido disculpas, otra vez...**

***cofcof* Sin mas~ la continuacion \o/  
PD: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni los personajes, solo la idea de la trama, BASADA en Himitsu-Kuro no chikai.  
PD2: Apenas me di cuenta que el titulo de esta historia es igual a la de un videojuego xD Que esta bien genial por sierto *-*/ Lo recomiendo xD  
*Redobles de tambor***

* * *

**\~Soul Sacrifice 5~/**

_.-~_** "**__Apuestas, retos, verdades, mentiras. De donde sacan tanto vuelo?"~-.__

Típico: junto cuando piensas que tu día ya no se "puede poner interesante", llega el karma para callarte o darte unas buenas cachetadas guajoloteras y demostrarte que SIEMPRE puedes estar equivocado.

-Hey, Rin, Len, ¿cómo están?- Traté de preguntar sin que me traicionaran los nervios. Aunque la verdad… ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? Digo, ¿qué acaso no es normal que todos los gemelos tengan un Ángel y un Demonio cuidando de ellos como guardianes que son? Sip, perfectamente normal. Solo me pregunto… de quien es el ángel y de quien el demonio…

-Luka, ¿eres el ángel guardián de Miku, no? Bueno, eras.- Habló Len calmadamente.

-SOY y seguiré siendo su guardiana. ¿Por?- Dije algo molesta.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que sigues siendo su guardiana?!- Preguntó una enojada Rin. -¡Ahora eres un ángel caído, estúpida! Eres una egoísta. ¡¿Crees que siendo "humana" podrás ayudarla?!- Podría jurar que mientras más se enojaba, más se erizaba su siempre presente moño gigante.

-Más que ustedes, si.- Dije cruzándome de brazos. –Yo sé que me vez como una caprichosa, Rin, pero puedo asegurarte que todo lo que estoy haciendo es para beneficiar a Miku.- Seguía con mi discurso, mientras la rubia solo me miraba indignada y con una cara que visiblemente se podría interpretar como un "no te creo". –Copias Kagamine, ustedes no saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Nadie la conoce mejor que yo, además de que puedo protegerla de quien sea que se ponga en frente si es necesario.-

Nada mas veía como Len se le quedaba observando detenidamente a su hermana mientras ésta empezaba a sonreír.

-Vayaaa, esto se está poniendo bueno, ¿no lo crees, Lily?- Habló por primera vez el ángel que se encontraba detrás de Len. Ya me había olvidado de la presencia de aquellos dos seres.

-Estás en lo correcto, Kiyoteru. Me intriga si Luka podrá cumplir su meta~.- Dijo ahora la demonio, que se encontraba detrás de Rin. De toooooodos los pares de guardianes que se pueden formar, tuvieron que quedar estos dos juntos…

Lily: una rubia de cabello largo y un poco ondulado de las puntas, de tez blanca y complexión delgada. Algo loca, juguetona, pervertida y sarcástica.

Kiyoteru: un peli-negro con un estilo serio y conservador. Tranquilo, sínico, a veces impulsivo e inteligente.

Créanme cuando les digo que estos dos juntos pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos, además de que inexplicablemente se enteran de cosas fuera de su incumbencia (¿quieres saber de qué color son los chones que está usando tu amor platónico? Créeme que te lo dicen…) y ahora mas estando con este par de gemelos rubios… Simplemente perfecto.

-Entonces… dices que puedes ayudar a mi querida amiga, ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Veamos cuanto te dura el teatrito.-

-Ya, Rin. ¿Qué si tiene razón? Capaz que hasta logra hacer lo que nosotros ni hemos empezado…- Habló el gemelo mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

-Len… no AYUDAS!.- A Rin casi le explotaba una muy marcada vena en su frente.

-… Bueenooo, me retiro. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo con un par de pequeños rubios.- Di media vuelta y me despedí con una simple agitación de la mano. Termine de bajar las interminables escaleras y me dirigí tranquilamente a mi casa.

-Ne, Rin… ¿Esto modificará nuestra apuesta, no?-

-Ahh, estas en lo correcto, Len. Esto se acaba de poner interesante~.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, una joven peinada con dos coletas color aqua llegaba a su casa cansada y agotada. Horas después su madre llego y merendaron un filete con verduras. Terminaron de comer las dos con un silencio un poco incomodo, para el gusto de la madre; ésta le dirigía miradas de vez en cuando a la pequeña para ver si se encontraba bien o si su comportamiento resultaba ser inusual, pero como siempre no había señales de que estuviera pasando por algún problema grave o algo por el estilo. Miku tenía una máscara puesta a la perfección que ocultaba todo rastro o evidencia de sentimientos negativos, como si su día hubiera sido insignificante para ella; quizá lo fue, quizá no.

-Miku, hija, ¿te puedo pedir que vayas a la tienda a conseguirme unas cosas, por favor?- Habló la madre con algo de inseguridad. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su hija mas no quería entrometerse demasiado… por ahora, lo dejara pasar. Ya cuando su hija volviera (a ver si se relajaba y tomaba aire durante su salida) se encargaría de preguntarle cómo andaba.

-Sí, claro… Ahí vengo.- Se cambió el uniforme por una blusa negra, una sudadera azul marino, unos jeans y unos converse negros para así salir al fin de la casa y dirigirse al supermercado para comprar las cosas que estaban anotadas en una lista anotada por la madre anteriormente.

-A ver… veamos, necesito comprar: azúcar, flores y… muchos colores…?- La peli-aqua iba caminando por la banqueta mientras una gota corría por su frente. –Esto tiene que ser una broma…- La madre solia hacerle este tipo de cosas, por lo que no se extrañaría si en verdad solo se tratase de una forma de hacerla salir, ya que no lo hacía seguido que digamos. -¿Qué mas dice la lista?- Volteó el pedazo de papel.

"_Diviértete ;D"_

_Lo sabía…_

Arrugó el papel y lo guardó en una de las bolsas de la sudadera. Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a la dichosa tienda, ya que, después de todo, llevaba consigo dinero y quería gastárselo en algo ligero para comer.

Cuando por fin había llegado al pequeño local, esperaba encontrarse con comida, linda y deliciosa comida, no con la putrefacción azulada que se hace llamar hombre. Oh, pero al parecer no estaba solo; una peli-rosa con muy bueno atributos estaba acompañándolo. Al ver esa imagen, sintió una presión ligera recorrer por su pecho y apretó los puños en modo de dejar salir cierto enojo que se estaba acumulando dentro de su cuerpo. Serian… ¿celos? ¿Pero de quien tenía celos… de Luka, o… de Kaito?

La peli-rosa le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no podía ver su expresión al estar hablando con el peli-azul, aunque esta se encontraba de brazos cruzados. ¿Probablemente estuviera molesta por algo? En cuanto menos lo pensó, la peli-aqua había avanzado hasta llegar a una distancia considerablemente corta de donde se encontraba el par, pudiendo así oír la conversación.

-Por millonésima vez, Kaito, deja de estarme molestando.- Se llevó una mano a la cara. –Ya te he dicho que no saldré contigo. Es más, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de conocerte mejor.- Se dio la vuelta antes de que el chico pudiera seguirle rogando. –Ahora… si me disculpas… ¿M-miku?- Al parecer toda molestia se había esfumado de Luka en ese momento, dejando sólo sentimientos de sorpresa.

-Hola Luka. Emm… que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, ¿no crees? Jjeje.- Soltó una risita nerviosa y trato de parecer casual, fallando a medio intento al enfocar su vista en la del peli-azul, que la miro con cierta indiferencia, como si quisiera que desapareciera en ese mismo instante. -Oh, Kaito. ¿Qué tal?- Respondió ella con igual o más indiferencia.

-Hatsune, que alegría volver a verteee…- Sarcasmo, sarcasmo everywhere.

-Pff, al menos coincidimos en algo…-

Al parecer, Miku se estaba poniendo a la defensiva tratando de impedir que salieran lágrimas de sus orbes, y aunque, las estaba esperando, la verdad era que al parecer, no tenía la necesidad para llorar. Es más, se estaba tomando su "rompimiento" muy bien. En tan poco tiempo, la "bazofia azulada" (o si, así lo llamaría de ahora en adelante) había pasado de ser su todo, a ser su nada.

-Estee… bueno, fue un horrible momento el platicar contigo.- Dijo Luka alejándose de Kaito y sujetando la mano de Miku. -Ya que por fin llegaste… ¿Nos vamos?- Sonrió por ultimo, atrayendo mas a la peli-aqua para que le siguiera el juego.

-Claro, algo en este lugar me está empezando a incomodar.- Habló fingiendo molestia, siguiéndole la broma a la peli-rosa y apretando mas el agarre entre sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¡E-esperen!- Ya no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que la bazofia azul tenia para decirles, ya que aceleraron su paso para salir y alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

* * *

-Pff, que bueno que la peste no nos siguió.- Dijo la peli-rosa entrecortadamente, tratando de retomar el aliento, porque, quien sabe en qué momento ambas habían decidido echarse a correr.

-Jjajajaja si lo sé. Me alegra que se me hayas tomado contigo en tu plan de alejarte de él.-

-Es un placer.-Luka le guiñó un ojo. –Después de todo, te veías incomoda a su lado.-

-Seeee… Larga historia. No importa.- Mientras hablaba, había apretado inconscientemente el agarre a la mano de la peli-rosa. -Em… ¿y ahora?- Preguntó curiosa. Por alguna razón, esperaba que la respuesta resultara en pasar más tiempo juntas.

-Pues… ¿Qué te parece si paseamos un rato?- Le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y linda a la vez. –Como soy nueva, no tengo muchas amistades que digamos… Y me gustaría conocerte mejor.- Una sonrisa radiante ilumino su rostro, provocando que a la peli-aqua se le olvidara respirar por un segundo.

-Jjeje, me parece una b-buena idea.- Después de todo, tenía dinero extra, y ¿qué mejor momento para gastárselo que salir de paseo con una amiga? Bueno, conocida… Pequeños detalles.

Y así, las dos pasaron horas caminando por tiendas que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo de las calles veraniegas de Japón. Se probaban ropa, cremas, perfumes, incluso paraban en cafeterías para descansar un rato y quitarse los antojos de llevarse algo rico al estomago; era una típica y perfecta salida entre amigas, aunque desgraciadamente el tiempo les había jugado una mala pasada, ya que su "salida" había empezado muy tarde, y ahora, aunque hayan hecho mucho en poco tiempo, sintieron que no les había alcanzado para hacer todo lo que les habría gustado hacer, pues ya era de noche.

Y lo más extraño durante su paseo, fue que en casi todo momento podías observar que las dos iban agarradas de la mano como si de una pareja se tratara. Nunca se percataron de ello o no les importo, ya que las dos estaban muy alegres al lado de la otra, y aunque cierta persona estaba demasiado feliz por estar haciendo avances con su amada protegida, la otra se encontraba haciéndose varias preguntas mentales, como: ¿Por qué a pesar de que fuera una completa desconocida, se sentía tan cómoda a su lado? ¿Cómo es posible que el estar tan cerca de ella la tranquilizaba y la reconfortaba? ¿Acaso en este momento estaba que explotaba de felicidad?

-Bueno Miku, me parece que aquí partimos caminos.- Dijo de repente Luka, con un tono de desconformismo apenas captable. –Me gusto pasar un rato agradable contigo.- Sonrió.

Sacada de sus pensamientos, la peli-aqua observo sus alrededores analizando donde se encontraba. Las preguntas habían abarcado su cabeza durante un largo rato, tiempo en el que no se fijo hacia donde iba caminando y, que si no hubiera sido por el agarre de la peli-rosa, de seguro se hubiera perdido en las calles de la ciudad siendo iluminada nítidamente por las luces que desprendían los faroles a lo largo de los caminos, dispersos en diferentes direcciones.

-Ahh… si. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en clases?- Dijo volteando a ver el parque en el cual se encontraban ahorita (casualmente donde habían terminado después de huir de la blasfemia azulada). Apenas se percató de que seguía agarrada a la mano de Luka, ésta se separó rápidamente mientras un sonrojo amenazaba con apropiarse de sus mejillas de tez ligeramente clara.

-Sí, claro.- Bien, al parecer la más grande no se percató de aquel nerviosismo de la otra, o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo, ya que seguía con su misma sonrisa alegre. –Hasta mañana, Miku. Te cuidas.- Se despidió queriendo lo contrario, pero eso no se lo podía mostrar a la pequeña, al menos aun no.

-Gracias, Luka. Tu también.- Y justo antes de que la peli-rosa se volteara para seguir con su camino, Hatsune no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca despavoridas. -¿Quisieras salir otra ves? De paseo, me la pase muy bien contigo, y m-me encantaría r-repetirlo…-

Ahí está, lo dijo… ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Tanto le agradaba la compañía de aquella chica que apenas conocía? Bueno, le había salvado la vida… A lo mejor se sentía en deuda con ella. Si lo mas probable.

-Jjajajaja, claro. Me encantaría.- Dijo más sonriente y con los ojos llenos de un brillo especial, tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.- Nos ponemos de acuerdo entre lo que queda de la semana. ¿Va?-

-Me parece buena idea. Nos vemos.- Dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa pequeña y dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, antes de que a su boca se le ocurriera decir más cosas fuera de su permiso.

"_Eso fue… extraño."_

* * *

**_Y bien... que les parecio? Acepto tomatasos/opiniones/criticas/sugerencias/lo que sea que quieran decirme, basta con que me dejen un review con sus preciados comentarios. En verdad, no saben lo feliz y agradecida que estoy con todos los que comentan.  
Muchisisisisisisisiisimas gracias a todos aquellos Lectors que siguen esta historia, que la ponen como una de sus favoritas, que dejan review o que simplemente la leen por gusto o para entretenerse. No soy escritora, yo se que me falta para llegar a serlo xd En verdad, espero escribir cada vez mejor para complacerlos y cumplir con sus expectativas. Se merecen eso y mas :'D_**

**_Jjajaj xD perdonen, ando sentimental... Bueeenoooo~ pasare a responder sus hermosos reviews n.n_**

**liria285chikane**: Muchas gracias n.n Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que siga asi xD jaja

**Emi**: Te extrane ;w; jjajaja xD Enserio gracias n.n Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Graciaas xD me fue muy bien n.n~

**Takogirl**: Enserio? Muchisimas graciaas *-*/  
PD: Puedo sugerir que lo amarres con alambre de puas exageradamente apretadas alrededor de su cuerpo? :B

**edgichi**: jajaj axD Me alegra y me encanta que te guste mi historia n.n Hago lo mejor que puedo para que sea interesante, y que no caiga en "a, si, chida historia" xd  
Enserio? Que crueel Dx Espero que todo haya salido bien al final :s Jjejej perdon por tardar tanto tiempo  
Ow ._. tan poco? yo apenas puedo mantenerme despierta durmiendo 10 horas xd Espero que te haya ido bien! jaja xD yo adoro la quimica~  
Hasta la proxima n.n/! Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este cap.

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Jjaja no te preocupes n.n Agradesco tu review xD Ay vamoss d: las palabras, aunque sean simples, pueden alegrar bastante n.n/ Tarde muchoo... perdon

**Marilinn**: Jjaja xD lo crees? me alagas~ Me alegro que te este gustando esta historia n.n Yo tambien adore esa cancion ;w; Y no te preocupes, futuramente lo hare sufrir como se debe -w-

**Nekoloid**-**chan**: Enserio? *w* que bieeeen xD~ A mi me encantan tus one-shots! Son geniales x3 Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Jjajaj xD uy, esperate que mas adelante, si ya lo odias mucho mas, ahora no lo podras ni ver ;D

**Ar**: Ay ay xD me alagas, enserio me alegra que pienses asi de mi *-*/! Hago lo mejor que puedo xd jajaj xD esa es mi meta ;D Espero poder escribir mas (por lo de mis pateticas excusas mencionadas anteriormente u,u). Jjajaj xD ok~! Me alegro muchisimo que te este gustando esta historia n.n/! Hasta la proximaa :D

**Gamu** **Harlow**: Graciaas *-* Jjaja xD si yo tambien estaba soniando con una version escritaa ;w; y dije, bueno... si no la hay, por que no la hacemos? y tataaan xD A vamos, no es una ilusion tonta, cualquier ilucion que se tenga hay que desearla con fuerza y eras que se hace realidad! Jjaja no hay de que, es un placer n.n Espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas con esta historia, yno te preocupes, no pondre el mismo final que el de la cancion :3  
Nos vemos n.n/

**Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Enserio aprecio que se tomen parte de su tiempo para comentar y ayudarme a escribir mejor n.n Me hacen feliz ;w; (Perdonen, sigo con el sentimentalismo x'D)** _**Bueno, les pido disculpas si les parece que les respondo con demasiada confianza... no es que sea una igualada ni nada, es solo que es para que me tengan confianza y si quieren aventarme la papa puedan hacerlo con toda libertaaaad :D~ (jajajaj xd ok no) No, es enserio.**_

_**Jjaja xD nos vemos entonces~! No les digo dentro de cuanto... porque no quisiera mentirles otra vez u.u solo les dire que si el capsera mas largo~  
Hasta la proxima n.n/ Los quiero~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola~! :B Volvi! *se escuchan grillos* ... see... gomenasai por la espera Dx me distraje con unas cosas... mejor dejo de molestarlos y los dejare de una vez con el cap d:**

**PD: Ni Vocaloid, ni los personajes utilizados son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivas compan~ias.**

* * *

**\~Soul Sacrifice~/**

__.-~"Personas que no son más que una ilusión, esperando por tomar acción. ¿Qué pasara a continuación?"~-.__

1, 2, 3, 4… 5 días. Apenas llevo 5 días y ya me estoy aburriendo en esta escuela. Ahora entiendo porque los adolescentes prefieren quedarse en casa; aunque por un lado, el poder estar al lado de Miku como un ser existente mejoraba las cosas por mucho. Nuestra relación iba mejorando poco a poco, pero todavía había ese algo que impedía queme acerara demasiado.

Ah, y el uniforme: una camisa blanca de botones, un moño rojo, falda de cuadritos tipo escocesa, medias de color blanco hasta las rodillas (aunque había ciertas chavas que las usaban más abajo o más arriba) y zapatos negros. Nada a la moda, pero no era desagradable como otros uniformes que había alcanzado a ver a lo largo de mi vida. Y había un saco negro, pero ese era opcional –pero debo admitir que me encantaba, hacia ver a Miku más sexy… yo no dije eso-.

¿Me hablaría sólo por educación? No, no creo, había algo más que todavía no lograba descifrar, aunque estoy casi completamente segura que tiene que ver con Kaito. Ahh, mejor ignorémoslo, no quiero echar a perder el "precioso" viernes; muchos aquí le llaman "preciosa libertad", si que tienen sentido del humor.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Yuma seguía con su palabrería histórica sobre cosas que la verdad no veo de vital importancia, aunque dicen que si no conoces tu historia estas destinado a repetirla… ¿Sera cierto? Ahhh, solo me hubiera gustado que la historia hubiera sido más interesante que guerras por poder o por territorios, la verdad, ¿para qué querían tanto algo que no les pertenecía? Digo, es como pelearse por un cono de helado de chocolate:

Puede resultar destruido en el transcurso de la pelea; puedes ganar o perderlo; si llegas a obtenerlo, puede que al final resulte que ni siquiera te guste el chocolate! Pero bueno, sus ideas habrán de haber tenido… Aunque debo admitir que si ha habido guerras que valieron la pena, como las que pedían libertad, eso sí era algo lógico por lo cual luchar. Pero bueno, basta de rollo, para eso está el profesor de ética, el cual al parecer todavía no ha notado que lo estoy ignorando, bieeen. He aprendido la famosa técnica de quedarse viendo fijamente al profesor para aparentar estarle prestando atención. Um… deberían de hacer concursos para ver quién es descubierto primero, eso seria int…

*!RIIIIIIIIIING~!* (No, no es ningún teléfono)

Oh, la campana. Es admirable como se pasa el tiempo cuando tu mente está en las nubes. En fin, hora de receso. Hora de intentar acercarme más a mi querida protegida.

* * *

-Y yo le dije: No-oo. Y él me respondió: claro que si-i. Y yo así de que: No es ciertooo! Y él: pff no tengo porque mentirte. Ósea, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Contaba su anécdota la inmutable Rin, mientras Kiyoteru y Lily le prestaban total atención haciendo efectos especiales o actuaban la narración (y se preguntaran si me veía como una idiota riéndome, ¿no?), de seguro al rato investigarían a fondo la historia completa desde antes hasta al final. Diablos, ¿dónde estaba Miku? ¿Acaso no había nadie que me salvara de este martirio auditivo? Len solo pelaba su banana con total lentitud y tranquilidad, ignorando en todo momento a su gemela.

No la había visto en la cafetería y todavía no llegaba a juntarse con nosotros en la azotea. Ella había estado algo distante durante clases, me pregunto en qué estaría pensando. Ahora que nuestra "conexión" se había roto, ya no podía saber con exactitud que pasaba con su cabeza, aunque podía asumir ciertas cosas, después de todo, había estado con ella desde que nació. He estado pegada a su lado desde entonces, me había acostumbrado a ser parte de su vida, a pesar de que ella ni cuenta se diera de mi existencia. Pero ahora que estaba "viva", el cambio repentino de papeles me ha dejado un poco desconcertada, aunque ya me lo veía venir; ya no puedo seguirla a todas partes y eso es frustrante.

¿Acaso, me había vuelto adicta a Miku? … Nah, creo que lo estoy pensando mucho…

Oh, esperen…

-¿L-luka? ¿Por qué te paras? ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Rin, algo sacada de onda y de su fascinante historia.

-Problemas.- Fue lo único que alcancé a decir, antes de salir corriendo y empujar con fuerza la puerta de la azotea para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como mi sexo sentido para detectar cuando Miku me necesita.

* * *

"_Argh, maldita cafetería, una se tarda horas solo para comprar algo para llenarse el estomago por un rato. Deberían de tan siquiera intentar atender rápido, así como en los restaurantes de comida rápida. Harían a muchas personas feliz." _Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de cierta peli-aqua que se dirigía a su destino pasando por los corredores de la escuela.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien la perseguía.

Ni de que ese alguien estaba a punto de acorralarla contra la pared.

El peli-azul la había estado siguiendo desde que sonó el timbre, había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atraparla y cumplir con su objetivo. Cuando su presa iba a dar la vuelta, esté la agarró por las muñecas y la aplasto de espaldas contra la pared de uno de los corredores, y como era la hora del descanso, no había nadie allí para detener al joven de cabellos azulados.

Levantó el puño y lo dirigió a la cara de la peli-aqua, en consecuencia esta lo único que hiso fue voltear hacia el otro lado esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, en cambio, volvió a abrir sus ojos algo temerosa, pero se encontró con que su agresor estaba de rodillas hincado ante ella, con una mano al pecho.

-¡Mikuuu! Por favor… ¡Ayúdame a conquistar a Luka!- Dijo gritando e inclinando la cabeza.

-PFFFFFFFFFFFFt- "Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-qq-q-q-q-q-qq-q-ueeeee?!" Menos mal que no traía agua en la boca, si no, hubiera ido a parar en la cabeza de la bazofia azul, aunque ahora que lo pienso, esa no era una mala idea.

-Te lo ruego Miku. Últimamente se llevan de maravilla y Luka no me quiere dar una oportunidad! Hazlo por lo que un día tuvimos, andaleeee.- Dijo suplicante y fingiendo carita de perro regañado.

"_MUERE. DESGRACIADOOO."_ Pensó la nombrada, mientas tenía un tsunami mental y una imaginación salvaje de ella golpeando a Kaito y amarrándolo a un cohete. _"Respira hondo Miku. Estas en contra del maltrato animal. Además matar imbéciles es un delito." _

-Ajem, discúlpame, basoo- digo Kaito… Pero no puedo hacer eso. Si Luka no quiso hacerte caso yo no tengo porque causarle molestias. Mejor aléjate de ella. No vas a lograr nada.- Respondió molesta y volteando a ver hacia otro lado.

Por nada del mundo iba a dejarle a Luka a este idiota.

-¡Miku!- Se escucho gritar a una persona al final del corredor. Luego la misma persona llegó hasta donde estaba el dueto corriendo. -¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Luka, separando al peli-azul de su protegida sin cuidado alguno.

-S-si. ¿Cómo…- Pregunto la peque algo distraída. ¿No se supone que debería de estar en la azotea con los gemelos?

-… Tenía ganas de ir al baño y me tope con que Kaito te estaba acosando y vine a ver qué pasaba…- Dijo la peli-rosada volteando a ver al mencionado con una mirada amenazante.

-N-no era e-eso, Luka… Emm.. Jeje… ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo tras haber sido empujado por Luka.

-Hola- Dijo secamente la nombrada. -¿Nos vamos, Miku?- Pregunto más tranquila.

-Claro, siempre y que sea lejos de esa cosa.- Sentencio un poco molesta, pero más relajada.

Ambas voltearon hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su próxima clase, ya que por desgracia la campana había sonado, indicando que se prepararan para enfrentarse contra el siguiente profesor. Inconscientemente, cada vez que Luka se presentaba ante la peli-aqua, ésta cambiaba de estar molesta o enojada a completamente tranquila y hasta podría decirse algo feliz. De eso los Kagamine estaban demasiado consientes y tomando notas.

Esa semana había sido "normal" para la Hatsune. Exacto, ¿qué era normal en la vida de ella? Habia pasado estos días tranquila, con la mente despejada pensando en cosas que cualquier adolescente pensaría (o en este caso, en cuando seria la próxima vez que saldría con Luka), sin preocupaciones y hasta contándole a su madre lo que había hecho en la escuela; ya ni siquiera había pensado en suicidarse y hasta había dejado de pensar en Kaito como su adorado príncipe. Ahora lo veía nada mas como la bazofia azulada que era.

La verdad, Miku había cambiado, un poco, pero estaba avanzando por buen camino. Desde la aparición del ángel caído en su vida, había salido de la depresión sin darse cuenta. Al parecer la presencia de la peli-rosada le estaba siendo de bien, y de eso estaba al pendiente cierto arcángel que la observaba desde una distancia considerable, a veces de cerca, a veces desde el cielo, pero no despegaba sus ojos de ese par; le parecía un dueto interesante de observar, y esperaba que durara un rato mas.

-Bien chicos, hoy hablaremos sobre religión- Dijo la profesora Aria.

Diablos, esto no. ¿Por qué las clases de ética incluyen estos temas? Solo espero que no salga el típico…

-Pero profesora, se supone que la educación es laica.- Dijo un alumno desde el fondo de la clase. Y aquí vamos…

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no por eso significa que no podemos hablar de temas relacionados con la religión.- La profesora se acomodo sus lentes y paso al pizarrón con marcador en mano.- El que sea laica da a entender que no podemos imponerles ni una religión, porque se supone que ustedes son libres de decidir en qué creer y en que no. Ahora, tomemos este tema maduramente y empecemos por conocer las primeras religiones desde el inicio de los tiempos.- Comenzó a escribir y llenar el pizarrón con muchas palabras, palabras que habría que escribir para el examen.

Suspire y comencé a anotar lo que la maestra puso con amor en el ahora atestado pizarrón, antes de que se le ocurriera borrarlo, como muchos otros profesores lo hacían. Las clases continuaron sin ninguna interrupción más, lo que agradecía internamente, ya que al parecer el tema de la "religión" detona una granada de guerra con tan solo ser pronunciada. Lo bueno es que hay sus excepciones.

Termino la clase de ética, la profesora dejo la tarea para entregar el lunes y después entro el profesor de matemáticas, Big Al, y nos saludo a todos animadamente. Era un buen tipo, joven, buena onda y gracioso; lograba hacernos querer estudiar la materia. Si fuera una persona normal y no tuviera ese mugre trato con ya saben quien, me gustaría ser ingeniera o algo por el estilo, había encontrado un amor por los números y las formulas que muchos afirmaban que eran del demonio. Si que me hacían reír con sus ocurrencias, los iba a extrañar… un poco.

-Nee, Luka, ¿vas a venir o qué?- Pregunto alguien sacándome de mis importantes pensamientos sin importancia.

-Sí, ya voy.- Dije guardando mis cosas y colocándome la mochila en la espalda.

-Oye Miku,me acabo de acordar que Len y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… Así que ustedes tendrán que irse sin nosotros. Bueno~ Se cuidan; nos veremos el lunes!- Dijo Rin como si estuviera apurada por salir del salón. Len siendo arrastrado por ella, despidiéndose solo con un gesto de mano; el ángel y el demonio solo tenían una cara de confidencialidad y algo de diversión. Algo seguramente se tramaban. No iba a ser bonito.

-Entonces... eso nos deja a ti y a mí solas. Te acompaño a tu casa. ¿Qué dices?- Pregunte esperando esperanzada por una respuesta afirmativa. Voltee a verla calmadamente, como si la respuesta en verdad no me importara, aunque claro que no era cierto.

-Umm, m-me parece bien.- Contesto algo sonrojada y bajando un poco la cabeza. Se veía tan tiernaaaa.

Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla… pero tenía que controlarme, todavía no podía hacer ese tipo de acercamientos, aun no. Solo espero poder cambiar su destino antes de que sea demasiado tarde, que importa si no me puede o quiere corresponder; si su alma podría ir al cielo ya era suficiente para mí

-Perfecto. Entonces, en marcha.- Dije sonriéndole al final.

Salimos caminando juntas del salón. Esto de caminar lado a lado y no yo detrás de ella me estaba gustando mucho. Por fin sentía su calor y podía percibir su aroma completamente, y no como algo espectral. Cada vez que me acercaba a ella podía notar como mis latidos comenzaban a cobrar fuerza y aumentaban su velocidad, su cabello tenía un olor frutal que me resultaba embriagante y cada noche anhelaba tenerla entre mis brazos y acariciar su lindo y fino rostro.

Pero noooooo. Tengo que irme lento, si no voy a arruinar las cosas. Ahhh, ni modo, como dicen los mortales: lento pero seguro. Por cierto, ¡ya casi se me olvidaba!

-Hey, Miku, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana? Claro, si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente con eso.- Pregunte algo nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro, por mi estaría bien…- Dijo sonrojándose un poco. ¿Desde cuándo se sonroja? No me acuerdo que se sonrojara así con el innombrable. -Emm… ¿Nos vemos en el parque a las 3pm?-

-Está bien.- Sonreí. Cuando estoy con ella parece que no puedo parar de sonreír, y eso que no me gusta mucho sonreír. Jjaja, al parecer Miku me estaba haciendo bien.

-Entonces hasta mañana.- Dijo sonriendo un poco también, despidiéndose con una agitación de su mano y caminando hasta su apartamento.

Cuernos… ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto? Me distraigo pensando un poco y se me va el tiempo… Mugre tiempo, lo odio.

Ya me disponía a irme para mi casa, pero un agarre en el hombro me detuvo.

-Hola, asumo que tú has de ser Luka, ¿verdad?- Preguntó quien sería mi captora.

-Señora Hatsune, Buenas tardes. Esta usted en lo correcto.- Afirme mientras me volteaba para verla por completo. Era la viva imagen de su hija, solo que ella usaba el cabello suelto y lo tenía un poco ondulado, además de que era más alta y con grandes atributos. -¿le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Ahh, solo quería agradecerte.- Dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Por?- Pregunte con una cara de confusión. ¿Acaso había hecho algo de lo que no me percate?

-Desde que apareciste en la vida de mi hija he visto como ha mejorado su comportamiento.- Sonrió. –Ya hasta me cuenta sus cosas, y como te ha mencionado mucho últimamente me imagine que algo tenías que ver.-

-Oh… Eh… no sé qué decir.- Me sonroje y me salió una risita nerviosa. ¿Le había estado contando sobre mi? ¡Punto!

-Jjaja, no digas nada, solo… ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa, Luka?- Pregunto expectante.

-C-claro. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- No sucumbas al pánico Luka. No te va a pedir nada fuera de lo común. Sabes que está loca… pero con personas que apenas conoce sabe comportarse.

-Por favor, cuida de mi hija.- Me agarro de los dos hombros y acerco su cara a la mía, con una mirada extraña puesta en sus ojos color aqua. –No estoy segura de tus verdaderas intenciones con mi hija, pero preferiría que conservara por lo menos su virginidad hasta que cumpla los 18. ¿De acuerdo?-

No te desmayes Luka… Concéntrate, no puedes permitirte pensar cosas indecentes delante de su madre… AHHHHHHH! Con un…

-O-ok… digo… ¡Claro que no! Es decir… ¡Claro que sí! Em… espere…- Diablos. ¿Estoy hiperventilando? -Cofcof. Claro que cuidare de su hija. Es una buena persona… y muy buena amiga.- Dije ya estando calmada.

-Jjaja, era broma eso ultimo Luka; muchas gracias por tu cooperación. Dejo a Miku en tus manos, espero que siga mejorando así como va.- Sonrió de nuevo, se despidió y entro a su casa, dejándome un poco shokeada.

¿Qué tan rara será nuestra próxima platica, si es que la hay?

* * *

-Miku, tienes mi permiso para salir con Luka, pero no quiero nada de cosas pervertidas en la primera cita, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo una peli-aqua después de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta, lo cual provoco que la pequeña escupiera el agua que había apenas probado su boca.

-¡Mamáaa!- Grito sonrojada y molesta la hija. -Es una salida de amigas. Nomas. AMIGAS.-

-Yaaaa, okeeeey. Solo te estaba molestando~ Jjaja.- Dijo la madre sin ma***.

* * *

Y aquí estamos. Menos mal que el noticiero había pronosticado un día soleado para hoy; así podremos divertirnos durante muchas horas sin temor de que el clima vaya a estropearlo todo. El cielo estaba despejado y aunque el sol este a todo lo que da, hay una ráfaga de viento que hace que el calor sea soportable.

Había llegado al parque hace poco, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos jeans y unos tenis blancos. Se encontraban unas cuantas personas haciendo ejercicio, otras paseando a sus mascotas, una familia teniendo un picnic, una chica con orejas de gato, un grupo jugando videojuegos en una pantalla gigante, varias parejas… esperen… ¿de dónde sacaron electricidad para estar jugando videojuegos en un parque?

-Luka- Me sacó una persona de mis pensamientos.

-Hola, Miku.- Dije sonriendo.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado. Mi madre apago el despertador.- Dijo algo apenada.

-Jjaja, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar.- Ok, una mentira piadosa no lastima a nadie… ¿Verdad? Todos dicen eso siempre.

-Mmm, ok. ¿Lista para hacer quien sabe qué?- Pregunto animada.

-Jjajaja, lista. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer primero?-

-Perfecto.- Sonrió.

* * *

"¿Qué… hago aquí?" Me preguntaba con cada paso que daba en dentro del callejón. "¿Por qué… ya no estoy… allá arriba?" Preguntaba con dolor, arrastrando un poco la pierna y sujetándome mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza, evitando que se cayera o algo por el estilo.

Estaba sufriendo tanto física como espiritualmente. Por mis brazos caía sangre. Mi abdomen parecía estarse quebrando con cada paso que daba, probablemente tendría una costilla rota. Me costaba la respiración. "¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?".

Mis alas fueron arrancadas, estaba solamente con la aprte baja de mi ropa, todo lo demás había sido desgarrado cruelmente, ¿por quién?, no tengo ni la menor idea. Lo único que sabía, eran las ganas que tenia de vengarme.

-¿Qué haces tan perdido y machacado, querido ángel? Si es que se te puede seguir llamando así claro…- Hablo una voz grave e imponente. Apenas podía ver, pero nomas no podía descifrar la figura ante mí. –Yo te puedo ayudar.-

Lo último que vi, fue una sonrisa enorme. Luego me desmaye.

* * *

~EXTRA~

-¿Luka, que pasa? ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto la rubia Kagamine.

-Problemas.- Tras esto, la peli-rosada salió corriendo casi casi atravesando la puerta.

-Rin… ¿No deberíamos seguirla?- Pregunto Len, mientras pelaba una banana tranquilamente.

-¿Y arruinar el espectáculo? Jjaja, acuérdate nuestro trato, nosotros no podemos intervenir mientras la apuesta siga en pie~.- Dijo maliciosamente Rin.

-¡!Al chismeee!- Grito energéticamente Lily, mientras salía volando hacia el encuentro de la peli-rosa y una cancioncita de trompetas sonaba de trasfondo.

-Jjajajaja, me muero por saber los detalles, pero tengo otro asunto que resolver… Hasta la salida peques~.- Y tras esto, Kiyoteru desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Bien, disfrutemos de nuestro almuerzo por mientras, entonces…- Dijo Len, empezando a comerse su linda y tierna banana con una mirada de aburrimiento.

~A LA SALIDA~

-Oye Miku, me acabo de acordar que Len y yo tenemos cosas que hacer… Así que ustedes tendrán que irse sin nosotros. Bueno~ Se cuidan; nos veremos el lunes!- Dijo Rin como si estuviera apurada por salir del salón. Len siendo arrastrado por ella, despidiéndose solo con un gesto de mano; el ángel y el demonio solo tenían una cara de confidencialidad y algo de diversión.

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia su casa. Se fueron inmediatamente al sótano y esperaron. Estaban parados frente a lo que parecía ser una especie de portón grande de color rojo con ornamentaciones de metal negro dándole una apariencia picuda y un poco tenebrosa. Por lo pronto, éste se encontraba cerrado.

-Asi que, tenemos uno nuevo, ¿eh?- Preguntó Rin algo arrogante. –Veamos cómo puede sernos de utilidad, entonces~.-

De repente, las puertas se iluminaron, y el sótano quedo vacío.

* * *

**Bien~ ahi lo dejare por ahora c: es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahorita D:! Queria seguirle mas... pero ando algo apurada porque ya man~ana entro a la escuela *w*/ y preferi dejarles algo ya :c hasta yo me estaba desesperando porque nomas no actualizaba nada xD *risita nerviosa***

**Y ya empezo agosto seniores y seniorinas *-* y con el vienen las actualizaciones de mis fics xD que NO dejare abandonados! solo que escribo lento =w= Y no, no se me olvida que les prometi una sorpresaa \o/ y no, no pasara de agosto 7w7p**

**En fin... es de noche y tengo que alistarme para la escuela *^*/ Comentarios/dudas/sugerencias? Un review no me vendria nada mal :B Si ustedes quieren claro o.o **

**Entoncess... pasare a responder sus hermosos reviews~**

**Nael Tenoh: **gracias xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado *-* Y seee u.u espero que ahora con la escuela vuelva mi imaginacion xd Gracias n.n/ Igualmente.

**Lupis Suigintou: **jaja xD gracias.

**Emi**: Holaa! :D Muchas gracias xD jaja yo tambieen ;w; Perdona por estar actualizando lentoo :s Jjaja xD yo tambien me rei. Espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n/ Saludos :B

**Nekoloid-chan: **jaja xD Muchisimas gracias *-* me alegro que te haya gustado xD jajajaj xD yo tambien eh querido matarlo ewe pero aun lo necesito u.u Jjaja xD Graciaaas *-* y como usted ordene senior (o.o)7 digo, seniora, digo capitana, digo *pfft* jajaja xD esta bien n.n en verdad lo siento por tardarme tantoooo ;w;

**Marilinn: **jaja xD okas~ Muchaas gracias! ajajjajaa D prontoo, querida prontoo :3 jaja xD Ariiba el MikuxLuka *-*/

**lily rios 285: **Gracias xD Espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Gamu Harlow: **Jjaja xD eso esperoo... digooo D:! Jja xD gracias *w* Jjeje xD creo que ya va dos- cero \(=w=)/ Jjaja xD al rato al rato~ Me divertire tanto con el 3:D *Bwaahahahahaha*  
Kaito: o.o A-alexa-saaan... *empieza a temblar*  
Callaos -.-/ *le pega con un latigo que salio de repente*  
Oww Muchisimas gracias, la verdad TTwTT no sabes lo mucho que me alegra oir esoo! jajaj xD exactooo B) y noo, no te preocupes xD No le hare cambios a Luka, como lo hice en "Rosas Asesinas", y sii, te entiendo :c no soy muy fan del gender bender Dx jajaj xD Graciaas! :'D y no me atreveria a dejar el fic D: Me encarinie con el xD y con ustedes ;w;/ Saludos! Gracias, cuidate :B

**Fersi Lovedeath:** Jjaja xD me alegro n.n jajaj xD Bueenoo, sigue siendo adisto al helado c: y un idiota ewe pero el papel que le toco hacer... ni modo x3 jaja. Muchas gracias enserio! A mi tambien me encanta este tipo de tematicas xD  
Ow que bueno que te pude alegrar el dia n.n y ow, se como te sientes :c Jjaja xD gracias n.n/  
SDfghjasdfghsdfghj Ga-ga- GALLETAS *Q*/! Arigatoo xD A mi tambien me gusta mucho tu forma de escribir n.n siempre estoy esperando por tus actualizaciones xD  
Hasta pronto n.n/! Y muchas gracias por apurarme o.o yo se que dijiste que lo querias para el sabado... pero estuve toodoo el dia afueraa QwQ Sumimazen Dx espero que te haya gustado el cap

**Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias, en verdad! No saben lo feliz que me hacen xD Espero poder hacerlos felices a ustedes tambien aunque sea por un ratito cuando subo caps o one-shots, despues de todo, como dicen: dar y recibir!  
H****asta la proxima n.n/ los quiero! Se cuidan n.n Amor y paz :B! Primero amor~ y luego 7w7 * es golpeada por un puerro y un atun gigante* paaaaaaz...**


End file.
